kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 45
Battle for the Gate is the 45th chapter of Re:Kingdom Characters Story Jens was running through the chaotic crowd of people who were running away from the Sin Archbishops. Jens couldn't find Emilia, Sinon nor Anastasia. Shortly after he left the crowd and went to the center place he bumped into a cloacked person. The cloacked person started talking with a voice that Jens had heard before. The man threw his cloack away and introduced himself again, being Regulus Corneas. Jens started to feel anger since he knew what he had done to Emilia and her past. Regulus started to smile till Emilia appeared and threw a Ice Missile. Activating his Authority, he dodged the missile while he did got at his shoulder. Jens activated Shamak and ran away together with Emilia. Jens then bumped into Otto Suwen with another person. Otto introduced the person being Garfiel Tinsel, an lost camp member. Jens said that there is no time and that they should hurry and go to a save place while Priestella is being destroyed though Beatrice interuppted him when she said that the Witch Cult isn't here for chaos but for a reason. Beatrice said that the Witch Cult is looking for a vessel for the Witch, a Sin Archbishop candidate and Sinon. Emilia said that they should make a plan before the attack again and went to hiding behind a black smith store. Arriving at the Black Smith, Jens noticed that Emilia, Garfiel, Otto, Ram, Beatrice, Priscilla and Crusch we're there too. Priscila said that Capella transformed herself into a Black Dragon and setting the gate in fire. Crusch said that Levi is lost and that Schult is captured by Sirius. Jens realized that the situation is worse then they thought. Jens said that they have to make a plan to free them and make them go away. When Ram wanted to talk Felt jumped into Otto and yelled that Sirius is coming. Realizing this, Priscilla activated her Yang Sword and blessed the team with a Yang Spelled that made them immune against mental control. Jens said that they should make a plan first about who goes for who. Emilia made a comp being : Emilia and Jens go for Regulus, Garfiel and Otto for Sirius, Beatrice and Ram for Capella, Priscilla, Crusch and Felt for Ley. Everyone was fine with it and stopped hiding and went into battle. Regulus was sucking the soul out of people to lose age until Emilia interuppted him together with Pack, creating a large crystal erupting out of the ground. Thanks to his Authority he stepped right before it eruppted to the other side and dodged it. Regulus asked if Emilia lacked something. Emilia was confuesed and said that Regulus should stop making jokes and stop terrorizing this city. Regulus started shouting the name "Fortuna" and "Betelgeuse" to Emilia, making her feel intense fear and stress. Because of this, Emilia was unable to do anything. Jens become angry and ran to Regulus and tried to cut his head of with his Iron Sword though Regulus dissappeared and appeared behind Jens. That moment, Regulus cut his head off, killing Jens. Jens woke up right after Emilia became paralyzed. This time, Jens used Shamak to blind Regulus. Jens took Emilia and ran away from Regulus. As Ferris treated Jens, the others continued with their strategy meeting, ultimately deciding to gather together at the great waterway leading to the city center, where they had another meeting to go over their opponents. A short while later, the members of the Kingdom Knights cleared the way for Jens, Crusch, Garfiel, Emilia, Wilhelm, and Julius to reach the city center, at which point they began fighting against their two opponents, though before long Capella appeared on the roof of the city center in the form of a black dragon. Julius injured her with magic, nonetheless she recovered thanks to her regeneration, eventually retreating back into the city center to make a third announcement, forcing Jens, Crusch, and Julius to head inside to stop her. Upon entering, the three of them encountered Roy Alphard, prompting Julius to send them off using their aliases, as that way Roy wouldn't be able to eat them, while he himself stayed behind to fight him. Subaru and Crusch ended up entering he broadcast preparation room through the window from the roof, quickly dispatching the black dragon inside once they saved the hostage girl at its feet, but when he opened the door to the broadcast room he found a large number of Human sized flies. Hearing her scream behind him, Jens turned around see an unconscious and injured Crusch at the girl's feet, with the girl insulting them in Capella's voice. After seeing her use her Authority of Lust for a short bit, he figured out that she could transform things, realizing that the dragon and the flies were a result of her transforming the people in the building. Grabbing Crusch's body, he tried to escape from her but failed, causing her to infect him with her own blood that she mentioned to include dragon blood, wondering if either of them would survive the experience. Leaving them behind, she tried to make her way to the announcement room when the dragon she had transformed returned and attacked her with fire just as he lost consciousness.